TDI Rent Song Drabbles
by gothgrrl13
Summary: Some of my own favorite RENT songs in drabble-form. More info inside. c:
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Before you start reading, just know these are just _song drabbles_ inspired by **_RENT _**songs. (Original Broadway Cast, of course.) Some are in out of order and I may or may not continue this, or make it into a full-out story. Just for now, enjoy the drabbles. :D

**Mark - Harold**

**Roger - Trent**

**Benny - Duncan**

**Mimi - Gwen**

**Maureen - Izzy**

**Joanne - Le Shawna**

**Collins - Noah**

**Angel - Cody  
**

* * *

In their apartment, Trent was too busy laughing at the flushed and embarrassed Harold after hearing the voice mail Harold's mom left on their answering machine. Harold scoffed at Trent, playfully pushing him away. He grabbed his video camera and turned it on, again trying to shoot something for a movie.

"Tell the folks at home what you're doing Trent!" Harold said as he held the video camera.

"I'm writing one great song." Trent answered, strumming his fingers on his guitar.

"The phone rings, gosh!" Harold said as the phone once again rang again.

"Yes." Trent said to himself, for he didn't want to say anything into the camera anyway.

"We screen." Harold said, zooming in on the answering machine as Harold's and Trent's answering machine droned out, "Speak..."

"Chestnuts roasting..." A voice sang from the machine and the two imminently knew who it was.

Harold grabbed the phone as he and Trent shouted out excitedly, "Dasari!" Otherwise known as Noah Dasari, their friend and old roommate.

"I'm downstairs." Noah said.

"Hey!" Harold answered back.

"Trent picked up the phone?" Noah asked, not believing it.

"No, it's me! Gosh..." Harold said, rolling his eyes.

"Throw down the key!" Noah said, not caring.

Harold puts down the phone for a minute as he fished for the keys of the apartment. After finding them, he putted them into a small leather bag and opened a window, throwing the bag out. From downstairs, Noah saw the bag drop by the pay phone he was using. He grabbed it, smirking. Harold went back to the phone.

"A wild night is now pre-ordained!" Harold said excitedly.

Before Noah could answer, two thugs appeared out of no where, holding clubs. Noah gulped nervously and said into the phone, "I may be detained..."

The two thugs jumped him and Noah went down, groaning in pain and dropping the pay phone, making it go dead.

Back in the apartment, Harold and Trent looked at each other, confused.

"What does he mean...?" Harold asked Trent, who shrugged for he was lost too.

The phone rang again and Harold picked it up, thinking it was Noah. "What do you mean 'detained'?"

Instead, they both heard a different voice go, "Ho ho ho!"

"Duncan!" They both went, than muttered, "Shit!"

Duncan, who was somewhere else, was on his cellular phone and dressed in the latest clothing.

"Dudes, I'm on my way." Duncan said, smirking.

"Great!" Harold and Trent said falsely, than muttered, "Fuck!"

"I need the rent." Duncan said seriously.

"What rent?" Harold asked, lifting a brow as he held the phone.

"This past year's rent; which I let slide." Duncan answered.

"Let slide? You said we were golden!" Harold said.

Trent grabbed the phone and said, "When you brought the building!"

Harold grabbed the phone back and said, "When we were roommates!"

Trent grabbed the phone again and asked, "Remember?! You lived here!"

Duncan scoffed through the other line, shaking his head. "How could I forget? You, me, Dasari, and Izzy." Duncan than chuckled and asked, "How is the drama queen?"

"She's performing tonight." Harold answered, frowning.

"I know. Still her production manager?" Duncan asked.

"Two days ago, I was bumped..." Harold said, looking away.

"You still dating her?" Duncan asked again.

"Last month, I was dumped..." Harold answered, now looking down.

Trent grabbed the phone and sang out, "She's in love~!"

"She's got a new man?" Duncan asked, disbelievingly.

"Well...No..." Harold said, hearing the question.

"What's his name?" Duncan asked, being seriously nosy.

Trent and Harold grabbed the phone and both said together, "Le Shawna~"

Duncan looked at his phone with a confused face. He shook his head and said into it, "Rent, my amigos, is due. Or I will have to evict you. Be there in a few."

Duncan hung up his phone and so did Harold and Trent. They both looked at each other, troubled. Trent grabbed his guitar and began to strum a melody he was trying to turn into a song. Harold sat in silence, trying to think over about their problem. Suddenly, a fuse blows and everything goes dark.

"The power blows..." Harold said distastefully.

"Fuck." Trent merely answered.

------

**Tune up #2 - Rent OBC Soundtrack**

**

* * *

  
**

Meanwhile, somewhere outside, a homeless man walks down the street as he sang out a Christmas tune sarcastically. Not near by, was a very beaten-up Noah Dasari, limping as he walked but still groaning in pain. He glared at the homeless man as he continued singing the Christmas tune. But not a far, he could hear some drumming sounds too...

_"Christmas bells are ringing! Christmas bells are ringing! Christmas bells are ringing! Somewhere else! Not here!"_ The homeless man sang as he continued walking away.

Noah rolled his eyes but couldn't help but agree with the homeless man. He kept trying to walk down the sidewalk but he was suddenly stopped when he heard a soft but yet gentle voice.

"You okay, honey?"

Noah looked up at where the voice came from and saw a guy sitting by a small Christmas tree and holding a pickle tub between his legs as he held two drum sticks in his hand. His soft brown hair matched his blue-green eyes as he looked down at Noah with a worried look.

"I'm afraid so." Noah answered him, smiling a bit.

"They get any money?" The boy asked again.

"No. Had none to get." Noah answered. "But they purloined my coat." Noah turned around and yelled out to the streets, "Well, you missed a sleeve!"

Noah turned back around and saw the boy softly giggling. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks."

"Hell, it's Christmas Eve," The boy said, smiling, "I'm Cody."

"Cody..." Noah said and let the name linger on his tongue. As he stared at Cody, he couldn't help but think how beautiful the boy looked; almost like an angel. "An angel of the first degree..." Noah said to himself softly.

Cody came down from where he was, putting down his pickle tub and drum sticks.

"Friends call me Dasari--Noah Dasari," Noah said and than pointed up at where Cody was, saying, "Nice tree..."

"Lets get a band-aid for your knee," Cody said, grabbing Noah's hand, "I'll change; there's a Life Support meeting at nine-thirty." Cody looked back at Noah and smiled sadly saying, "Yes, this body provides a comfortable home for the **A**cquired **I**mmune **D**eficiency **S**yndrome."

"As does mine." Noah admitted.

Cody smiled widely, "Wow! We'll get along fine! Get you a coat, have a bite, make a night--I'm flush."

Noah blushed a bit and said awkwardly, "But my friends are waiting..."

Cody giggled a bit and said teasingly, "You're cute when you blush~"

Noah blushed even more, never feeling like this before. Cody giggled again and began to walk back to where his tree was, saying, "The more merri--Ho, ho, ho~!"

Than, he turned back around, pouting stubbornly as he said, "And I do not take no."

Noah lift a brow at this angelic-looking boy and found himself following him. Looking at Cody, he found himself caught in Cupid's arrow. And to think, Cupid works around Christmas time too.

-----

**You Okay Honey? - Rent OBC Soundtrack**


	2. Chapter 2

Trent sighed as he put down his guitar after hearing the door being knocked. The room was still dark since the power went out, and he was alone with only his guitar to comfort him. He really didn't want to be bothered but he answered the door anyway, thinking it was his roommate, Harold.

"What'd you forget?" He asked gruffly.

Instead, it was a skinny pale girl with blue-green hair at his doorway, holding a candle.

"Got a light?" She asked, as she walked in the room.

Trent allowed the girl in, staring at her as he closed the door.

"I know you...you're," He noticed the skinny girl shaking, "You're shivering..."

The girl looked away, licking her lips. "It's nothing, they turned off my heat. And I'm just a little weak on my feet."

She looked back at Trent and held up her candle. "Would you light my candle?"

Trent went into his pockets and pulled out his matches. With the match lit up, he lighten the girl's candle. He stared at her, thinking about how familiar she seemed. The moon shining on her made her glow...

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

Blushing a bit, Trent answered, "Nothing. Your hair in the moonlight...You look familiar."

The girl stumbled a bit and Trent grabbed her arm, worried. "Can you make it?" he asked.

"Just haven't eaten much today. At least the room stop spinning anyway." She answered, smiling at her embarrassment. She noticed Trent was staring at her, smiling himself. "What?" She asked, giggling a bit.

"Nothing," He said, "Your smile reminded me of-"

"I always remind people of," She interrupted, "Who is she?"

Trent smile faded away and he looked away, frowning. "She died. Her name was Lindsay..."

"It's out again. Sorry about your friend," She said, and held up her candle, "Would you light my candle?"

Trent lit her candle again, noticing he was running out of matches. She stared at him with such radiance eyes and he felt flustered.

"Well..." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah." She said back. Suddenly, she pulled her finger away and hissed out, "Ow!"

"Oh, the wax! It's-" Trent said.

"Dripping! I like it between my-" She purred.

"Fingers! I figured...," Trent finished for her, blushing, "Oh well. Good night."

She smiled at him and she left the room with her dripping candle. Trent shut the door behind her and he sighed harshly, rubbing his hand into his hair. He walked back to his guitar, when the door was knocked again. Trent sighed, a bit annoyed, and walked back to the door, opening it.

"It blew out again?" He asked, lifting a brow.

She walked in, looking around while gripping on to her candle. "No, I think that I dropped my stash."

She kept looking around, her eyes darting around and using the candle as her only source of light. Trent watched her and began thinking about why she looked familiar.

"I know I've seen you out and about, when I used to go out," He said and glanced to her candle, "Your candle's out."

"I'm illin', I had it when I walked in the door," She rambled, not really paying attention to Trent, "It was pure! Is it on the floor?"

"The floor?" Trent questioned.

She placed her candle on the table and went on all fours, looking for her stash underneath the table. Trent scoffed, shaking his head. But he couldn't help but let his eyes linger on the girl.

"They say that I have the best ass below 14th Street," She suddenly said, "Is it true?"

"What?" Trent asked, laughing a bit at the question.

"You're staring again..." She answered back, her eyes smirking at him.

"Oh no. I mean you do--have a nice--I mean!" Trent licked his lips, flushing red a little. He changed the subject quickly by saying, "You look familiar."

"Like your dead girlfriend." She said, smirking.

"Only when you smile," Trent defended, "But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else."

"Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?" She asked, still looking around. "That's where I work. I dance," She turned her head back to Trent, pouting, "Help me look!"

"Yes!" Trent exclaimed, remembering. "They used to tie you up!"

She smiled coyly and said nonchalantly, "It's a living..."

"I didn't recognize you without the hand-cuffs." Trent said, smirking.

She got up, dusting herself off. She went to Trent, her hand grabbing the candle again. She batted her pretty eyes at him and pushed back his hair a bit.

"We could light the candle," She said with a bit of hope, "Oh, won't you light the candle?"

Trent shrugged her off, looking away. He glanced back, frowning at her as it seemed she was still looking around with her eyes for her stash.

"Why don't you forget that stuff," He said, "You look like you're sixteen."

Offended, she said, "I'm nineteen! But, I'm older for my age. I'm just born to be bad."

Trent rolled his eyes, saying, "I once was born to be bad."

He looked at her, and frowned again. Pointing out, he said, "I used to shiver like that."

"I have no heat, I told you." She said, looking away.

"I used to sweat." He also pointed out.

She sucked her teeth and said, "I got a cold."

No believing her, he said, "Uh-huh. I used to be a _junkie_."

She said softly as she looked away, "Now and than, I like to..."

"Uh-huh." Trent said, shaking his head and looking away too.

"Feel good..." She finished.

Looking at the ground, Trent bended down and picked something up. "Here it-um..."

"What's that?" She asked hopefully.

"A candy bar wrapper." He answered back, shrugging.

"We could light the candle!" She said and looked around for it. Frowning, she looked back at Trent and asked, "What'd you do with my candle?"

Trent grabbed her other hand, lifting it to her face to show she was holding it along. She smiled, blushing a bit. Trent smiled back and went to his pockets to light the candle one more time.

"That was my last match." He said, showing her the empty box.

"Our eyes'll adjust. Thank God for the moon..." She said, looking around.

"Maybe it's not the moon not all," Trent said smiling, "I heard Spike Lee's shooting down the street!"

She smiled and mumbled, "Bah humbug...bah humbug."

Trent smiled more when he saw her smile. He lifted his hands to touch hers and noticed by saying, "Cold hands..."

"Yours too," She said softly, "Big. Like my father's." She flicked her hair and looked at Trent smirking. "Do you want to dance?" she asked.

"With you?" Trent asked.

"No, with my father." She said sarcastically but smiled.

Trent laughed a bit. "I'm Trent." He said.

"They call me...they call me...Gwen." She answered.

And they both smiled at each other as the candle stayed lit within the dark room.

------

**Light My Candle - Rent OBC Soundtrack**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hey, who doesn't like this song? c:

More to come sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

Le Shawna huffed as she tried to work with the cables of the stage on the lot. She growled as she got some tangled up and felt like giving up. Not from a far was Harold, wearing his scarf and holding his video camera. He sighed as he walked up since earlier, his ex-girlfriend Izzy, had called him for help because her equipment wasn't working and later today, she was going to host a protest. Doing a favor for his ex wasn't the only thing Harold wasn't looking forward to, but it was meeting person-to-person with the girl his ex dumped him for. Harold fixed his scarf a bit and took a deep breath.

"I can do this..." He said to himself.

He turned and headed to the stage, where he saw Le Shawna still messing with the cables. The hefty black female groaned with annoyance as she looked at the cables.

"I went to Harvard for this?!" She said.

Harold took another step and Le Shawna turned her head. She blinked, lifting a brow.

"Harold?" She said.

"Hi..." Harold said awkwardly.

Le Shawna rolled her eyes and said, "I told her _not _to call you!"

"That's Izzy, but can I help since I'm here...?" Harold asked.

Le Shawna sneered at Harold and said, "I've hired an engineer."

Feeling that burn, Harold felt himself flush with embarrassment and just shrugged.

"Great! Well, nice to have-"

"Wait!" Le Shawna interrupted. She lightly laughed, looking nervous. "She's three hours late..."

Sensing her need of help, Harold puts down his video camera and walked up to the cables, which were connected to the microphones.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"The samples won't delay, but the cable..." Le Shawna explained.

"There's another way..." Harold said and leaned in to fix the cables up. After moving some cables around, he turned to Le Shawna and pointed to the microphone.

"Say something. Anything." He said.

Getting up, Le Shawna walked to the microphone and gave it a test run. "Test. One, two, three!"

Harold softly groaned and muttered, "Anything but that...Gosh..."

They both stared at each other and there was an awkward silence between the two. The cold breeze blew and they just stared at each other.

"This is weird." Le Shawna finally said.

"It's weird." Harold agreed.

"Very weird." Le Shawna said.

"Fuckin' weird." Harold agreed once more.

"I'm so mad that I don't know what to do!" Le Shawna admitted, "Fighting with microphones, freezing down to my bones and to top it all off, I'm with you!" She said, glaring at Harold.

Harold lift a brow, but he suddenly grinned deviously at Le Shawna. He put his arm around her shoulders, Le Shawna looking at Harold like he was crazy.

"Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain? And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?" He asked her.

"As a matter of fact..." Le Shawna admitted and Harold let out a laugh.

"Gosh. Honey, I know this act. It's called 'The Tango: Izzy'." Harold said, smirking at Le Shawna.

Le Shawna stared at Harold, confused. Harold gladly explained what 'The Tango: Izzy' was to the poor confused girl.

"The Tango: Izzy! It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round! As she keeps you dangling~!"

"You're wrong." Le Shawna said stubbornly.

"Your heart; she's mangling!"

"It's different with me!"

"And you toss and you turn 'cause her cold eyes can burn! Yet, you yearn and you churn and rebound!"

"I think I know what you mean..." Le Shawna finally agreed, "The Tango: Izzy!" They both said, shaking their heads.

"Has she ever pouted her lips and called you," Harold asked, perking his lips out and mockingly said, "Pookie?"

"Never." Le Shawna said, looking a bit scared.

"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?" Harold asked again, lifting a brow.

Harold could see Le Shawna get chills as she said, "This is spooky!" She looked over at Harold and asked, "Did you swoon when she walked through the door?"

"Every time, gosh!" Harold exclaimed, rolling his eyes. He smirked at Le Shawna and leaned in as he whispered, "So be...cautious."

"Did she moon over other boys?" Le Shawna asked, looking scared and nervous.

"More than moon!" Harold said with a laugh.

Le Shawna held her stomach and looked away saying, "I'm getting...nauseous!"

Harold pulled Le Shawna into his arms and they both suddenly started dancing. Le Shawna looked at Harold with confusion and a bit of anger mixed in there. Harold just twitched his eyebrows at her, smiling jokingly. They both started a tango suddenly; Harold doing the leading.

"Where did you learn to tango?" Harold asked.

"With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porter's." Le Shawna said, smirking. "And you?"

"With Nanette Himmelfarb. The Rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center." Harold answered back, grinning.

Le Shawna lift a brow and turned them around, now her leading the tango. Harold's grin turned into a uncomfortable frown as Le Shawna led the tango.

"It's hard to do this backward, gosh..." He said.

Le Shawna glared at him and said, "You should try it in heels!"

They stopped the dancing and Le Shawna stomped her foot on the ground, crossing her arms. "She cheated!" She screamed.

"She cheated." Harold agreed with her, shaking his head.

"Izzy cheated!" Le Shawna yelled again.

"Fuckin' cheated!" Harold yelled with her.

"I'm defeated! I should give up right now!" Le Shawna said, slumping her shoulders.

Harold patted her shoulders, lightly smiling at her to cheer her up. "Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might."

"I'd fall for her still anyhow..." Le Shawna sighed.

They both looked at each other with sullen looks and said, "When you're dancing her dance, you don't stand a chance! Her grip of romance makes you fall!"

"So you think, 'Might as well'," Harold said with a sigh.

"'Dance a tango to hell!'" Le Shawna finished for him.

"'At least I'll have tangoed at all!'" They both said together, "The Tango: Izzy! Gotta dance 'till your diva is through! You pretend to believe her 'cause in the end, you can't leave her! But the end; it will come! Still, you have to play dumb 'till you're glum and you bum and turn blue!"

"Why do we love when she's mean?" Harold asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"And she can be so obscene!" Le Shawna growled.

Going back to the cables, Harold fiddled with it again. Turning to Le Shawna, he said, "Try the mike!"

Le Shawna went up to the microphone and said into it, "My Izzy..." And the ending of Izzy's name echoed through the lot.

"It patched!" Harold said proudly.

"Thanks..." Le Shawna said, sighing.

"You know, I feel great now!" Harold said happily.

Le Shawna drawled her eyes away, saying, "I feel lousy..."

Suddenly, Le Shawna felt her cellphone ringing and she went to her pockets to pick it up. Flipping it opened, she talked into it, knowing it was her girlfriend, Izzy.

"Hello. Uh-huh. It's OK, Izzy. Honey, we're-" She stopped with her eyes widen suddenly. "Pookie?! You never call me 'Pookie'...Forget it, we're patched."

Le Shawna hung up her cellphone and placed it back in her pocket. She looked back at Harold, who gave her a shrug and a half-smile.

"The Tango: Izzy..." They both said, Le Shawna sighing.

-------

**Tango: Maureen - Rent OBC Soundtrack**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **More to come, promise**. **c:


	4. Chapter 4

In a room of a community center sat eight figures in a circle. It was a support meeting, of those diagnosed with HIV/AIDS. They all sat in their circle, getting ready to start the meeting. Among those people, was Noah and Cody. Noah met Cody in the streets after getting beaten up and getting his coat stolen. The two clicked right away and Noah agreed to go with Cody to this support meeting.

"Ezekiel."

"Geoff."

"Heather."

"Katie."

"Sadie."

"Hi, I'm Cody."

"Dasari. Noah."

"I'm Tyler. Let's begin."

The meeting begun, as the group began to say a small chant they always say before they start their meeting. But, they were suddenly interrupted by someone coming in, very awkwardly.

"Sorry...Excuse me...Oops!"

Noah and Cody looked to see it was Harold, trying not to cause a big commotion and holding his video camera. Tyler looked at Harold with a questioning look.

"And you are?" Tyler asked.

Harold stopped in his tracks and nervously laughed, pushing back his glasses.

"Oh, I'm not...I'm just here to...I don't have-! I'm here with..."

Finally giving up, Harold just stopped his embarrassing stuttering. "Um, Harold! Harold! I'm Harold! ...Well, this is quite an operation!"

Tyler just nodded his head and said, "Sit down, Harold. We'll continue the affirmation."

Harold sat near Noah and Cody, giving them the thumbs-up. Cody gave one back and Noah just rolled his eyes. The group began their chant again.

"Forget, regret. Or life is yours to miss."

Geoff suddenly stopped chanting. He sighed and spoke out. "Excuse me, Tyler. I'm having a problem with this-this credo. My T-Cells are low. I regret that news, okay?"

Tyler nodded. "Alright. But, Geoff. How do you feel today?"

Geoff lift a brow. "What do you mean?"

"How do you feel today?" Tyler asked again.

Geoff shrugged and said "Okay."

"Is that all?" Tyler asked.

"Best I've felt all year." Geoff added.

"Than, why choose fear?" Tyler asked.

A bit shocked by the question, Geoff answered it with the only knowledge he had.

"I'm a New Yorker. Fear's my _life_."

The others nodded their heads, agreeing to that. Geoff sighed and brushed back his hair, looking a bit stressed.

"Look, I find some of what you teach suspect because I'm used to relying on intellect. But, I try to open up to what I don't know. ...Because reasons says I should have died, three years ago..."

Katie and Sadie comforted Geoff. Noah looked over at Cody and had a small frown on his face. He moved his hand to hold Cody's. Cody looked at Noah and lightly smiled at him. He squeezed Noah's hand.

"No other road. No other way. No day but today..."

----

**Life Support - RENT OBC Soundtrack**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **There will be more to come, promise. For now, that's all the _**RENT **_song drabbles I wrote. XD

I actually wrote this in honer of World AIDS' Day, but we should be aware everyday!

_Actual Reality, Act Up, Fight AIDS! _

R/R Please. c:


	5. Chapter 5

It was after the Life Support meeting, and Harold, Noah, and Cody were walking down the cold streets of New York City. As Noah and Cody talked among themselves, Harold was videotaping anything in his sight. Holding the camera up, he taped different things and different people. It wasn't until the trio stumbled upon some of New York City's homeless. Lying around the ground, begging for money, or performing needless activities to achieve money. Noah heard one of the homeless singing a Christmas tune sarcastically and wondered if that was the same homeless person he heard earlier that day.

"_Christmas bells are ringing! Christmas bells are ringing! Christmas bell are ringing! Out of town! Santa Fe!"_

As they continued walking down the sidewalk, they saw a homeless man holding a squeegee, trying to come up to a car to clean the windshields. The person inside the car honked his horn at the man, glaring and shouting curse words at him. The man with the squeegee simply shrugged.

"Honest living, man!" He said.

The car roared and drove off, almost hitting the man. He backs off and lands on the ground on his butt. Glaring at the car driving away, he screams out sarcastically, "Feliz Navidad!"

Harold frowned at the sight and he walks over to other side of the street. Noah and Cody followed him, also upset about what they just saw. They then saw a few police officers walking down, dressed in full riot gear for the protest that Harold's ex, Izzy, was going to have later today. One of the officers approaches one of the homeless who was sleeping on the ground. He poked her with his nightstick and she wakes up. Looking up at the police officer, she snarls at him.

"Evening, officers." She said sarcastically.

The police officer glares at the uni-brow homeless woman and raises his nightstick as if he was going to hit her. Before he could though, Harold appeared, sticking his camera at the police officer's face.

"Smile for Ted Koppel, Officer Martin!" Harold said, grinning.

The police officer lowers his nightstick, glaring at Harold. Harold merely grinned back, still filming. The homeless woman smirks at the police officers, wrapping her only blanket around her.

"And a Merry Christmas to your family!" She added, still smirking.

The police officers glared at all of them and rolled their eyes. "Right!" They snapped and walked off. Harold grinned at Noah and Cody and turn his camera to the homeless woman in her blanket. She tries to lay back down to rest but when her eyes caught Harold filming her, she growled and sat back up, glaring.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! I don't need no goddamn help from some bleeding heart cameraman! My life's not for you to make a name for yourself on!"

Harold backed off, afraid. Cody stepped in and tried to calm down the angered lady. Noah was right behind him, making sure this woman wasn't going to try something funny.

"Easy, sugar, easy. He was just trying to--" Cody said, but got cut off by the angry homeless woman.

"Just trying to use me to kill his guilt! It's _not _that kind of movie, honey!" She screamed. She got up, gathering her things. She saw the man with the squeegee come up to him and she motioned him to follow her.

"Let's go." She said to him. He nodded, agreeing. She glared at the trio and screamed, "THIS LOT IS FULL OF MOTHERFUCKING ARTISTS!"

She turned away, leaving frightened looks on Noah's, Cody's and Harold's faces. She than turned back around, suddenly looking calm and friendly. She went to Harold, sniffling her nose a bit form the cold weather.

"Hey artist," She said, "You gotta dollar?" Her hand was open, her fingers rubbing together and waiting for the said money. When Harold didn't budge, she scoffed and said, "I thought not."

She walked away with the squeegee man and left the trio. Harold huffed, rubbing his head. Noah was fishing into his pockets for something to smoke because that was stressful and Cody merely sighed, shaking his head.

–------------

**On The Street – Rent OBC**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Going to submit the next chapter soon. :D

Btw: Homeless woman is Eva. As if you didn't know though. XD


	6. Chapter 6

"New York City..." Cody sighed, still shaking his head.

"Uh huh." Agreed Harold, setting his camera down.

"Center of the universe." Cody continued.

"You said it, boy." Noah said, puffing out a cloud of cold air.

"Times are shitty. But, I'm pretty sure they can't get worse." Cody said.

"I hear ya." Harold agreed again.

As the trio continued walking down, Cody looked around at the sight of the homeless and tired and hungry. He sighed again and looked back at his friends. Lightly smiling, he continued talking, trying to make the other two boys forget about the angry homeless woman yelling at them just a few seconds ago.

"It's a comfort to know when you're singing the hit-the-roads blues that anywhere else you could possibly go after New York would be..."

Cody than spotted a billboard, advertising a tropical trip to somewhere warm and sunny. He smiled and finished his own sentence by saying, "A pleasure cruise..."

Noah spotted the same billboard and saw Cody staring at it with hopeful eyes. He suddenly chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harold and Cody.

"_Now _you're talking!" Noah said cheerfully.

Surprised by his friend's action, Harold lifted up the camera and began filming again. Cody giggled along with Noah, smiling.

"Well, I'm thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle," Noah said to the two, "And I'm sick of grading papers, that I know. I'm shouting in my sleep, I need a muzzle. All this misery pays no salary, so..."

Grinning at the thought, Noah said, "Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe! Sunny Santa Fe would be _nice_. Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe!"

Motioning to the streets of New York City, Noah added, "And leave _this_ to the roaches and mice."

Harold laughed, still filming Noah's talk of a dream. Noah grinned at two, shrugging. Cody looked at Noah with a bewildered look on his face.

"You teach?" Cody asked.

Noah sighed and nodded. "I teach. Computer Age Philosophy." Then Noah rolled his eyes and muttered out, "But my students would rather watch TV."

Cody scoffed and said sarcastically, "America."

"America." Harold and Noah agreed.

Continuing on about his dream, Noah went up to Cody, wrapping his arms around his waist. Smiling at the angel-looking boy, he said "You're a sensitive aesthete. Brush the sauce onto the meat. You could make the menu sparkle with rhyme!"

Cody lightly blushed, smiling back. Harold grinned at the two, happy that at least they both have found a special someone. Noah turned around, still holding Cody. Hugging him from behind, he continued.

"You could drum a gentle drum and I could seat guests as they come! Chatting not about Heidegger, but wine! Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe! Our labors would reap financial gains!"

"Gains, gains, gains." Harold said, shaking his head but still smiling at the two.

"I'm serious! Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe and save from devastation our brains!" Noah said, smiling.

"Save our brains!" Harold joked, laughing.

"We'll pack up our junk and fly so far away! Devote ourselves to projects that sell!" Noah said.

"We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe! Forget this cold Bohemian hell!" Harold added.

Noah laughed and patted Harold's back, glad he was seeing it his way. The three hummed a little, standing close to each other for warmth. As they kept walking down, they passed by the billboard that was promising people a tropical vacation.

Grinning, Noah asked jokingly, "Do you know the way to Santa Fe? You know, tumbleweeds...prairie dogs..."

Harold and Cody laughed, and Noah smiled at them. He looked back at the billboard and he could see that dream restaurant. Smiling, he whispered, "Yeah..." In a dreamy way.

–----

**Santa Fe – Rent OBC**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **More to come, sooner or later!

BTW: Remember, these are just _song drabbles_. Mmkay?

I think some of you didn't quite catch that...

Oh! And I forgot to add this to the other chapters! XD

R/R please. c:


End file.
